The Lupin Family
Charles Dupin Arsène Lupin the first The first had very complicated life ,so we'll just show the timeline from the book "Lupin:A life The Andresy Years (1874-1899) 1874 Birth of Arsène Raoul Lupin. Actual birthplace unknown (not Blois as sometimes indicated, which was a red herring later made up by Lupin). Perhaps Andresy, a small town located in the Yvelines, near the river Seine, half-way between Paris and Normandy? His father, Theophraste Lupin, is a gymnastics teacher who also teaches fencing and boxing. His mother is Henriette d'Andresy, who fell in love with Theophraste against her family's wishes. Baby Arsène is entrusted to a wet nurse, Victoire. However, he is often visited by, or in contact with, both parents. 1876? Henriette separates from Theophraste, who has become a crook and a thief. ￼1880 Arsène lives with his mother, who is now going by her maiden name. She is a chambermaid working for room and board with haughty cousins of her family, the wealthy Dreux-Soubize, who own Queen Marie-Antoinette's famous necklace. To avenge his mother's humiliation, young Arsène steals the necklace ("Le Collier de la Reine" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambrioleur) before 1886 Theophraste emigrates to the United States. Before he does so, however, he has trained young Arsene in various martial arts. In the U.S., Theophraste is later arrested and sent to jail, where he reportedly died (exact years unknown). This is false as he would have used his skills to escape jail. 1891 Theodophraste Lupin becomes part of Moriarty´s Cabal. 1892 Lupin tackles the case of the Imberts' safe, one of his first major criminal enterprises ("Le Coffre-Fort de Mme Imbert" in in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambrioleur). 1893 Lupin (using the alias of "Rostat") studies magic with stage magicians Dickson, then Pickmann; he also studies surgery with Dr. Altier at the Hopital Saint-Louis. During the Summer, in Aspremont, near Nice, Lupin has an affair with an unknown woman, who later gives birth to his daughter, Geneviève. Geneviève is raised by her mother. 1894 In England, both A.J. Raffles and John Sinclair a.k.a, Lord Lister, embark upon their most famous cases. Sometimes during the year, burglary of the castle d'Everlin under the name of "Count d'Essaur" d'Ami January - In the South of France, Lupin, using the name "Raoul d'Andresy", meets Clarisse d'Etigues, with whom he falls madly in love. March - In Normandy, Lupin asks Clarisse's hand from her father, the Baron Godefroy d'Etigues, who turns him down. ￼April-August - Lupin then comes face-to-face with, and eventually becomes the lover of, Josephine Balsamo, a.k.a. The Countess Cagliostro, who has already heard of him and of his reputation. From Josephine, he learns the four fabulous secrets of Queen Marie-Antoinette and Cagliostro: 1) ALCOR, or the Seven-Armed Candlestick (which he solves in the course of this adventure); 2) The Hollow Needle; 3) The God-Stone of the King of Bohemia; and 4) In Robore Fortuna(La Comtesse de Cagliostro). Both Lupin and Leblanc believe that Josephine is really Josephine Pellegrini, the grand-daughter of the first Josephine Balsamo, born on 29 July 1788 in Palermo, from the notorious Joseph Balsamo, a.k.a. Cagliostro, and Josephine Tascher de la Pagerie, the maiden name of Josephine de Beauharnais, the future wife of Napoleon. But others believe she is the same Josephine, having gained a longer-than-normal lifespan thanks to the alchemical elixir of her sire. We shall never know for certain what the truth is August - After having defeated Josephine, Lupin becomes engaged to Clarisse. October - Lupin marries Clarisse. 1895 Raffles allegedly dies in Italy. January - Lupin and Clarisse have an stillborn daughter. For Clarisse's love, Lupin conducts his criminal activities with discretion. He solves the mystery of the Hollow Nedle, and starts using it as a base of operations. ￼1896 Lupin puts together an organisation of carefully selected agents and accomplices. As architect "Maxime Bermont", he arranges for the construction of secret passages, entrances ands exists in various Parisian houses built by Clotilde Destange's father. 1897 May 4th. - Lupin saves many lives during the fire at the Bazar de la Charité in Paris. 1898 Bernard d'Andresy, one of Lupin's cousins, dies. Lupin uses his identity later. 1899 Lupin (using the alias of "Horace Velmont") falls in love with, but is spurned by, the Countess d'Origny ("L'Anneau Nuptial" in Les Confidences d'Arsène Lupin). Lupin spends six weeks in Southern Algeria and befriends Jacques d'Emboise. Ganimard unmasks a fake Lord Lister in Paris (revealed by Yves Varende in Les Ecumeurs de la Bourse). November - Clarisse dies, giving birth to a son, Jean. Soon afterwards, the baby is kidnapped by men working for Josephine Balsamo. Having lost his wife and his son, Lupin is now free to fully embrace his prodigious criminal career. The Lupin Years (1900-1909) ￼1900 Arsene Lupin strikes! Numerous cases reported: the burglaries of Crédit Lyonnais, of the Rue de Babylone, of the Castles of Armesnil, Gouret, Imblevain, and Groselliers, of Baron Schormann's, of Duke Everlin's, the issuance of counterfeit bank notes, insurance fraud, etc. Lupin becomes the personal nemesis of Surete inspector Justin Ganimard. Lupin even wins a bicycle race during the Paris Expo (April-November). 1901 Spring - The unidentified woman who was Geneviève's mother dies. Lupin entrusts the child to his old nurse, Victoire. Summer - Lupin, travelling as "Bernard d'Andresy" on the transatlantic ship "Provence", romances Nelly Underdown and is eventually arrested by Ganimard in New York ("L'Arrestation d'Arsène Lupin" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambioleur). September - From his jail cell, Lupin organizes the burglary of Baron Cahorn's castle ("Arsène Lupin en Prison" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambioleur). Fall/Winter 1901-02 - Lupin, using the alias of "Chevalier Floriani", spends some time in the Vatican, then in Palermo, where he meets his cousin Dreux-Soubize. 1902 January - Lupin escapes during his trial ("L'Evasion d'Arsène Lupin" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambioleur). Murder of the Countess d'Andillot March - Maurice Leblanc first meets Lupin, posing as "Jean Daspry". Lupin, posing as "Guillaume Berlat", solves the mystery of the Paris-Rouen Train ("Le Mystérieux Voyageur" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambioleur). April - As "Horace Velmont" again, Lupin meets the owner of Thibermesnil Castle at the Dieppe Casino. May - As "Chevalier Floriani", Lupin tells the Dreux-Soubize the truth about the disappearance of the Queen's Necklace stolen in 1880, and arranges for its return ("Le Collier de la Reine" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambrioleur). June - Lupin tells Leblanc about his role in the recovery of the stolen "Seven of Hearts" sub-marine plans; Leblanc becomes his official biographer July - Lupin solves the murder of the Countess d'Andillot ("La Perle Noire" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambioleur). Lupin burglarizes Thibermesnil Castle, and meets Nelly Underwood again. But more importantly, and for the first time, he crosses sword with Sherlock Holmes Holmes meets Lupin only for a brief time, unaware of who he is. Called in to solve an ancient riddle, Holmes succeeds but only to find out that Lupin has slipped in the night before and got away with the treasure. However, having anticipated that the riddle would be easily solved by the great detective, Lupin, as a mark of respect and admiration, has left his car waiting for Holmes at the exit of the secret tunnel. This meeting marks the beginning of a very stormy relationship between the two characters. As Lupin later confides to Leblanc, when he met Holmes, he felt scrutinized to the core of his being and realized at once that, should he meet the Great Detective again, Holmes would recognize him, whatever the disguise ("Sherlock Holmes Arrive Trop Tard" in Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Cambrioleur). September-December. Lupin faces another prodigious adversay, the ruthless Daubrecq, a member of French Parliament who holds a list of 27 names implicated in a financial scandal, the disclosure of which could create much ruin and chaos (Le Bouchon de Cristal). ￼1903 January-March - To save young Gilbert and his mother, Clarisse Mergy, for whom he feels a hopeless passion, Lupin eventually defeats Daubrecq and reclaims the list of 27. Soon afterwards, Lupin arranges for Gilbert's escape from the Island of Ré. Gilbert later moves to Algeria, marries an Englishwoman, and has a son named Arsène (Le Bouchon de Cristal). Jean Lupin (AKA Lupin the second) Lupin the third Arsène Lupin III become arguably the most famous Lupin Riko Mine Lupin the fourth Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Composite Characters